galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
William J. Sparrow
William Joshamee Sparrow (9. Juli 1783, The Sparrow Estate, Yorkshire, Storbritania) ble plassert i Smygard av valghatten og er en utheksaminert elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Tidligere liv Will ble født i Sparrow godset like i utkanten av Bridlington til Ichabod 'og '''Kathrina Sparrow '''den 9 Juli. Ifra en tidlig alder visste Will at foreldrene hans var magikere, han visste også at familien var veldig rik. Sparrow familien var blitt rike via familiens tidligere innblanding i piratvirksomhet, alt gullet de eide hadde Ichabod sørget for å få renvasket. Tidligere liv: Det er ikke mye som vites om William sitt tidligere liv, bortsett fra at han gikk på Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom og ble plassert i Smygard-huset. Etter hans skolegang bestemte hans far at han skulle ha en ordentlig karrière og fikk ham inn i infanteriet. Etter kun ett år i tjenesten ble William flyttet til marinen hvor han tjente i hele tre år som Løytnant helt til han ble forfremmet til kaptein i kongens marine. Under et selskap til ære for de som hadde blitt forfremmet møtte William en kvinne som ville forandre resten av hans liv. Det sies at hun var en gompefødt av høy rang, lovet bort til en fyrste hun overhode ikke ønsket å ekte. Istedenfor søkte hun trøst og lære hos William som hjalp henne med å utøve magi. Etter et år sammen i hemmelighet ble de oppdaget, hun ble brent på bål og ham ble kastet i en celle, dømt til å henges dagen etter. Men neste dag ble det et blodbad. Etter å ha hengt uten å dø i tre timer ble William brent levende der han hang, helt til tauene røk og satte ham fri, fri til å ta hevn på de som var innen hans rekkevidde. Etter massakren flyktet han til sjøs, kun for å returnere et halvt år senere. Han plyndret og myrdet familien til hans elskerinne, de som hadde vendt seg imot henne og latt henne dø alene. Igjen ble han tatt, denne gangen merket for sine handlinger av det britiske ostindiske handelskompani. William flyktet igjen, fra den dagen en ettersøkt morder og tyv. Hvor han i ettertid holdt sin base visste ingen, men de visste at dersom de noensinne møtte på han og hans skute ute på det åpne havet, så var det bare å be til gudene om en rask og smertefri død. Det sies at hans skute, Den Sorte Føniks, fortsatt seiler over havet og sprer skrekk og gru. thumb|left|218px|Ichabod William Sparrow ''"Never forget who you are,Will... you are a Sparrow.. if you can't fight then you can always improvise and that is our gift." '' ''-Ichabod Sparrow '''Ichabod William Teague Sparrow Ichabod er Will sin far. Han ble født den 12 August i Karibien. Han er en gompefødt trollmann som gikk på Galtvort Høyere Skole for hekseri og Trolldom. Under sin tid på skolen møtte Ichabod Katherina, en fullblods heks ifra en adelsfamilie. Etter skolen valgte Ichabod å slå seg ned på utsiden av London sammen med sin forlovede. Der bygde de sammen (med hjelp av magi) Godset som nå er kjent som Sparrow Godset. Ichabod ble etter veldig kort tid anerkjent som en mann av høy rang i London, han ble også grunnlegger og ordfører i Sparrow Enterprises som i starten spesialiserte seg på handel over havet (Sverd, pistoler, proviant, kanonkuler osv.). Senere har Sparrow Enterprises blitt verdens ledende proviant og våpen leverandør i marinen. Mor thumb|left"Whatever happens, William, I will always be proud of you, no matter what you choose to do with your life, I love you so much and so does your father." ''-Katherina Sparrow'' Katherina Isabella Jean Swann Sparrow Katherina var moren til Will og en fullblods heks. Hun ble født 9 Juli og kom ifra familien Swann. Hun var etterkommer av Lionel Swann, broren til Guvernør Weatherby Swann av Port Royale. Hennes familie var rik og mektig, noe som gjorde det enkelt for henne i løpet av barndommen. Hun vokste opp i Buckingham Palace hvor hun bodde etter at foreldrene hennes døde da hun var fem år. Da hun begynte på Galtvort var hun selv feilfri i alle fag ettersom hun hadde blitt skolert hjemme på forhånd. I tredjeklasse falt hun for gutten som hadde reddet henne ifra arrest, Ichabod Sparrow. 9 Juli året etter skoleslutt fødte hun William i soveværelset i Sparrow godset. Adoptivfar og mentor thumb|left|362px"If you stay here you will die like a snivelling coward, but if you join me you can achieve greatness!" -Lord Draven Fyrst Draven Valkyria Draven er mest omtalt som vampyrenes konge. Noen fødselstid er aldri gitt, men det sies at han har levd siden oldtiden. Draven møtte William i en fengselcelle i Yorkshire etter at William var blitt dømt til å henges for trolldom og forføring. Hvorfor Draven befant seg der og hvorfor han var så interessert i William er uvisst, men han tilbød William muligheten til å overleve ved hjelp av mørkets gave. I tiden som fulgte fungerte Draven som en mentor og farsfigur for William helt til hans bortgang da han ble myrdet av sin egen lærling. Ramsley thumb|left|292px"Of course, Master. It shall be done." -Ramsley 'Ramsley ' Ramsley er husnissen til Sparrow familien. Han har tidligere tilhørt Swann familien men ble gitt til Sparrowene som en bryllupsgave. Ramsley har siden den gang fungert som butler for familien. Selv om han er gammel og treg betyr ikke det at han er ubrukelig, han er uhyre flink til matlaging, rydding og fôring av dyr. Sim Sparrow Kategori:Smygard Kategori:2009